


Stephen And Chips Don't Mix

by knitekat



Series: Ultimatum series [8]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Mile High Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys honeymoon is over and Stephen gets creative on the way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stephen And Chips Don't Mix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lukadreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lukadreaming).



> Beta-ed by Fredbassett

James relaxed in his seat and tried not to think about his lover wiggling around next to him. He knew Stephen was doing it on purpose, the little slut. He was aware of just what buttons James had and just how to press them, hard. 

He signalled to one of the stewardesses, hoping Stephen would behave at least long enough for James to order himself a drink. 

“Sir?”

“A glass of champagne, please. Krug if you have it.”

The stewardess nodded. “Of course, sir.” She looked at Stephen. “And for you, sir.”

“I'll have chips.”

James waited for the stewardess to leave before he quirked an eyebrow. “Chips?” 

James sipped his Krug and soon had reason to damn Stephen for his selection. His lover was holding a chip carefully by one end and lathing it with his tongue, licking it from one end to the other. James swallowed and shifted into a more comfortable position as his cock took an interest in Stephen's actions. He bit back a moan when Stephen slowly slid the chip into his mouth before drawing it out again, glistening with saliva. Stephen grinned as he chewed the chip and picked up a second. 

James' cock was hard and leaking by the time Stephen had performed oral sex on his tenth chip. He hissed, “Stephen.”

Stephen was the picture of innocence as he molested his eleventh chip. “James?”

James closed his eyes and tried to think of something, anything to take his mind off his lover's antics. Even the thought of a long boring financial meeting didn't work and his erection was growing uncomfortable. 

“Problem, James?”

James gritted his teeth and ground out, “Fuck, Stephen.”

“Yes, please.” 

James cracked open an eye he hadn't even realised he had closed. “No.”

“Please.” 

It really wasn't fair when Stephen started to flash his ridiculously long eyelashes at James. He groaned softly before sighing. He was going to regret this. “Come on then.” He stood and did his damnedest to walk normally towards the back of the plane, knowing Stephen would be gaping at him before eagerly following. He just hoped that Stephen could at least be circumspect about what they were about to get up to. 

James smiled as he passed the first loo and made for the disabled one, it would be far roomier than trying to shag Stephen in a room barely big enough to allow use of the facilities. He hoped no one was watching when he slipped inside but knew it would be more suspicious if he looked around too much. James peered through the gap and waited for Stephen to join him. His lips twitched into a smile at the look on Stephen's face when he opened the first toilet and blinked in shock. James kept his voice quiet as he called out, “Stephen.”

Stephen grinned and quickly joined James, barely letting the door lock behind him before he was peeling off his clothing. 

“What are you doing?” James knew it was a stupid question but this was supposed to be a quick shag. 

“I'm not getting messy, not when I can't change for hours.” Stephen told him before bending over and presenting his pert arse for attention. 

James groaned before hanging his jacket on the hook and removing the lubricant from a pocket. He poured some over his fingers and turned back to Stephen. “Please keep your moans to the minimum.” He didn't give Stephen time to answer before burying two fingers inside that heat without warning. 

Stephen gave a low moan before shoving back for more. “Please.”

James grinned as he lined himself up and pressed inside, sighing in contentment as Stephen clenched around him. He didn't have the luxury to take his time. Who knew when they'd be interrupted and he had no wish to explain to anyone why he was in the loo with a naked man. Not that it wouldn't be obvious but still... James shook his head. Now was not the time to think about being caught. 

Stephen squeezed around him. “I thought you wanted to be quick?”

“Oh, I do.” James gripped Stephen's hips firmly and added, “Hold on.” He began to thrust, snapping his hips and driving his cock hard into Stephen's welcoming arse. He shifted his angle slightly to hit his lover's prostate with every push and felt Stephen press back against him. 

James was surprised to find he found the entire situation hot. He would have thought the threat of imminent discovery and ensuing embarrassment would have been a turn-off, but instead he found it a turn-on. Not that he was going to mention that to Stephen, knowing his lover, that would merely be an incentive to find the most inappropriate places to have sex. James almost groaned aloud at that thought and just hoped Stephen wasn't finding this as much of a turn-on as he was. Not that James had much hope of that, not after shagging on the beach, and James had the horrible premonition that Stephen would want to make a habit of wanting semi-public sex... and pushing all of James' buttons until he shagged Stephen silly, no matter where they were. That thought had James' orgasm uncoil in his belly and he buried his cock deep in Stephen, emptying himself and feeling Stephen clench and squeeze around him. 

James was gasping as he came back down and carefully withdrew from Stephen. He was grinning widely as he watched Stephen put himself to rights. “So... was that what you wanted?”

“Fuck yes.” Stephen pulled him in for a kiss. 

“Good. I'm going back to our seats, I expect you to join me in about five minutes.” James gave Stephen a firm look. “And no molesting any more chips.”


End file.
